


Kara & Lena • "I can't keep it from her anymore." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Gen, SuperCorp, editing, karlena, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing





	Kara & Lena • "I can't keep it from her anymore." [Fanvid]




End file.
